God Like Evil
by P3E
Summary: Prue and Paige scourge the underworld to find their sisters. Meanwhile, Deven and the Source merge and create the worst evil possible: an evil only the Power of Four can destroy. FULL EPISODE! PLS RATE AND REVIEW! ENJOY!


**Ep. 19 God Like Evil **

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of white clouds. Small groupings of Elders speak with each other in their native tongue while a few others walk randomly about. _

_ Cut to: a view of Jennah. He is in council with an Elder that seems to be very disturbed about something. Moments later Jennah nods to the Elder and walks away; a whitelighter robe is carried in his hands. _

_ Cut to: a view of Jennah. He rounds a corner and comes face to face with Andi who has been huddled behind several white columns trying to keep out of sight._

Andi: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Jennah: I could take you back to the Underworld and let Pyrrha kill you.

Andi: I just meant…are you sure it's ok for me to be here?

Jennah: No. You're not well liked here.

Andi: Then why did you bring me here?

Jennah: There was nowhere else for you to go. We still need you.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He smiles warmly as Andi scowls. He then offers her the robe._

Jennah: Put this on. It'll help you blend in better.

Andi: No offense but…I thought they killed all of you.

Jennah: No. Some of us escaped and were kept safe thanks to the Charmed…One. Once the sisters were defeated we relocated back up here. There's a lot to be done.

Andi: Ah…and they're not afraid that I'd try to kill you.

Jennah: We do have powers ourselves you know. You'd be dead before you could think about it.

Andi: Ok then.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She nods and begins to dress in the whitelighter robe._

Andi: So, how do I look?

Jennah: ...like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Andi: Perfect.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He chuckles watching Andi shift uncomfortably in the robe._

Jennah: Let's get you to a better hiding place.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He pulls the robe's hood over Andi's head and then leads her away._

_Cut to: a night view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the kitchen. Prue stands by the door. Paige leans against the counter that Billie sits atop of. All three women are disheartened and confused. _

Paige: Are you sure?

Prue: For the fiftieth time yes, Paige. Piper and Phoebe were good again. I know it.

Billie: What are we supposed to do about it now though?

Leo (voice over): Do about what?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She turns to see Leo and Henry standing behind her. She makes room for them to enter the kitchen._

Billie: We killed Piper and Phoebe.

Leo: I don't understand.

Billie: Well you know how we thought they were dead before, but then the Elder told you to have hope…turns out he was right. The real Piper and Phoebe were buried way underneath and now thanks to us they're buried again…in hell.

_Cut to: a view of everyone looking incredulously at Billie._

Henry: Wow. 

Billie: What?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She only shakes her head._

Billie: What?

Leo: So they're in hell as in the hell?

Prue: Yes.

Leo: How do you know?

Paige: Well, what else are we supposed to think Leo? Fire came and swallowed them up. That sounds a first class trip to hell to me.

Leo: It can't be.

Prue: Leo, we know what we saw.

Leo: Yeah and I get that Prue, but it's what you didn't see that concerns me more.

Paige: What are you talking about?

Leo: You didn't see Death.

_Cut to: a view of a very confused Billie. She looks to Paige._

Billie: I'm sorry. Who? What?

Leo: The Angel of Death. He is the one who comes to collect souls and ushers them off to the hereafter, whether that be up there or…down there. If he didn't come to take their souls…

Prue: They're not really dead.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. _

Billie: Ugh, here we go again. Why is there no black and white with you people? Do me a favor and decide whether you want to be dead or alive. I'm sick of this in-between stuff.

_Cut to: a view of everyone looking at Billie again as she throws up her hands._

**OPENING CREDITS **

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Outside the house time accelerates from night to day._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She shuffles down the stairs still dressed in her pajamas and heads for the kitchen. She opens the door to see Paige, holding a coffee mug and leaning against the counter in front of her. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands a little straighter when she sees Prue._

Prue: Morning.

Paige: Morning.

Prue: You did sleep didn't you Paige?

Paige: Not really.

Prue: Are…are, are you drinking coffee? Aren't pregnant people not supposed to do that?

Paige: It's chamomile tea.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she moves to the coffee pot and prepares a fresh pot._

Paige: I couldn't sleep.

Prue: Yea. Sharing a bed with Billie isn't great for sleeping through the night either…

Paige: I meant I was thinking about Piper and Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She grabs a mug out of the cupboard and turns to face her. _

Prue: Oh.

Paige: I just can't…I don't want to leave them there.

Prue: Neither do I Paige, but we weren't the ones who put them there.

Paige: No, I'm pretty sure we did. We threw the potions.

Prue: Because it was the only choice we had left. You told me that remember?

Paige: I'm not so sure anymore.

Prue: Did Piper or Phoebe ever tell you about when we went to the future?

_Cut to: a view of Paige shaking her head no._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She grabs the pot of coffee and fixes herself a cup._

Prue: Well, Phoebe got this premonition that she was being burned at the stake.

Paige: Like in the Salem Witch Trials?

Prue: Exactly like that. Long story short, her future self had done an evil thing and Phoebe, our Phoebe, had to pay. Piper and I wanted to save her so badly. To us, she was…good and still just our sister, but we couldn't save her. We had to let her pay for the evil that her future self had done.

Paige: Wow.

Prue: Our Phoebe had no knowledge of or control over what her future self had done but someone had to pay. Someone always has to pay.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She moves toward Paige. _

Prue: I love them too Paige, but they did a lot of bad things. Someone has to pay.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She nods. _

Paige How are you ok with this?

Prue: I'm not. Every time it crosses my mind I want to cry, scream…break something, but we have a world out there that still needs us to do our jobs. Innocents come first. Focus on that. Trust me, vanquishing demons is a great way to vent.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Prue puts a hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone in the kitchen to think._

_ Cut to: a view of the front of the house. Billie exits, hopping down the stairs to receive the morning paper. She grabs it and then looks up to see Leo pulling up to the manor in the passenger seat of Victor's car. Billie waves as he hops out._

Leo: Thanks Victor.

Victor: No problem Leo. I'll be back later to get more of the boys' things. Hi there Billie.

Billie: Hello.

Leo: Bye.

_Cut to: a view of Victor. He waves just before pulling off._

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He climbs the stairs on his way into the house with Billie following close behind._

Billie: What was that about?

Leo: Oh we were just getting some of Wyatt and Chris' things moved into his apartment early.

Billie: So you're really sure you can get them back?

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Billie entering the house and shutting the door behind them._

Leo: Absolutely.

Billie: That's good. Why didn't you invite him in? I bet Prue would…

Leo: He…doesn't know she's here yet.

Billie: What? Leo, you have to tell him. It's his daughter.

Leo: I understand that Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Billie. They walk side by side stopping just in front of the staircase._

Leo: It's just not that simple. If I tell him about Prue that means I have to tell him the whole truth about Piper and Phoebe.

Billie: He doesn't know?

Leo: He knows bits and pieces.

Billie: What bits and pieces?

Leo: Everything except for the killing and the beating…and the destroying the world part…and the part where they're in hell.

Billie: So you've basically told him nothing. Great job Leo.

Leo: I will tell him. When the time is right…when I figure out what the hell I'm supposed to say, I will tell him.

Prue (voice over): Tell who what?

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Billie turning to see Prue, who had just left the kitchen, standing by them with a coffee cup in her hand._

Leo: Nothing. It's nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks at Billie._

Billie: Don't ask me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks at Billie curiously as she trots off into the conservatory._

Prue: She's very…

Leo: Yeah. So what are you up to today?

Prue: I have no idea really but I will tell you what I'm not doing…moaning the day away like Paige.

Leo: You have to give her time to grieve Prue.

Prue: I know, but you know me I'm not really a griever, you know, I have to get out there and do something. I was thinking I could try to scry for the Book of Shadows. We're going to need it to take care of Deven, but could you do me a favor and talk to Paige for me? Do the helpful whitelighter thing?

Leo: I haven't been a whitelighter for years Prue.

Prue: I know, but you were one for over sixty years and you've still got some juice in you so please?

Leo: I'll talk to her, but I have to take care of something myself.

Prue: What is it?

Leo: I don't really want to say anything yet, but you'll know if anything comes of it.

Prue: Fair enough. Good luck.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He allows Prue to head up the stairs before following moments later._

_Cut to: a view of the Henry's office. He sits at his desk staring into space. Seconds later Coop hearts into the room._

Coop: What's going on?

Henry: Hey man.

Coop: Henry, what do you need?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He stands up and walks around the desk to face Coop._

Henry: You've been away and a lot has happened.

Coop: Yeah I know. I had an assignment in Bosnia and then Fresno. Then there was a Drasi demon on me who…

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He registers the somber expression on Henry's face._

Coop: What happened?

Henry: It's Phoebe.

Coop: What did she do?

Henry: She's…she's dead.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He takes a step backwards. _

Coop: Oh.

Henry: Paige, Billie, and Prue…

Coop: Prue?

Henry: She's back…they had to...they didn't have a choice.

Coop: Ok.

Henry: Coop?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He gazes off into nowhere; his face completely blank. _

Henry: Coop.

Coop: Yeah.

Henry: I…um…

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He looks back to Henry pasting a brave smile on his face._

Coop: It's ok man. You don't have to know what to say.

Henry: I'm sorry.

Coop: I have to go.

Henry: You can talk to me man. I mean…

Coop: I have to go now. Ok. I can't be here.

Henry: Ok…

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He backs away, allowing Coop to leave in peace. He is curious to see Coop leave out of the office using the door instead of his powers. _

_ Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The Source enters to find Pyrrha on the ground still recovering. _

Source: What is this?

Pyrrha: The witches are gone.

Source: They did this to you?

Pyrrha: No. You're demon did.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He kneels down to her level._

Source: What are you going to do? Lie here and die like a dog?

Pyrrha: I can't fight.

Source: Find a way.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She pushes herself up so that she's sitting a little straighter and then holds out her hands to the Source._

Pyrrha: Give me your hands.

Source: Why?

Pyrrha: You're hesitance will result in your death.

Source: You can barely stand.

Pyrrha: I need not the power of my legs to kill you.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He stands and produces a fireball in his hand._

Source: You locked me in a cage; humiliated me before the entire magical community. I should end you.

Pyrrha: You could try demon. You would fail. I cannot be decimated by the likes of you. My strength will regenerate. Is it your wish to be my adversary when it does?

_Cut to: a view of Source. He carefully considers this and then kneels down again, offering his hands._

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She places her hands atop the Source's and begins to chant in an ancient language. All of a sudden a jolt goes through the Source and into her. The Source reels back panting._

Source: What did you do?

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. Color starts returning to her face. She pulls down the neck of her shirt to see the bruising disappear. She stands and kicks the Source in the face._

Pyrrha: Next time you'll do as I say when I say it understood? Now get up. We have work to do.

_Cut to: a view of the Source getting to his feet._

Pyrrha: My plan has failed, but that is no matter. The world can still suffer at my hand after I defeat the Charmed Ones.

Source: You said they were dead.

Pyrrha: I stated that they were gone not dead.

Source: You know where they are.

Pyrrha: I put them where they are. Time is needed to complete the transformation.

Source: I don't understand.

Pyrrha: You will. Have you ever communed with a goddess before?

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He slowly shakes his head._

Pyrrha: Well you're about to.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the attic. Billie opens the door to find Leo inside speaking with someone she's never seen before._

Billie: Leo?

Leo: Billie. Uh…

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She skeptically checks out the visitor dressed in a white and gold toga. _

Billie: Who's this?

Leo: This is um… Hermes.

Billie: That's very funny. No, really, who is it?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He glances at his guest and then back at Billie._

Leo: I'm not kidding, Billie.

Billie: …but…no…I mean, like messenger of the gods Hermes? …like Greek mythology Hermes?

Leo: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she looks from one man to the other. _

Billie: Well then…it's a pleasure…sir.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He and the messenger watch as Billie takes a deep, long bow. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo rolling his eyes. _

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_ Cut to: a view of Leo and Billie. They stand speaking on the staircase by the attic while Hermes waits in the attic. _

Billie: What is he doing here Leo?

Leo: He came to see me.

Billie: Well, yeah…wait, you say that like you two are friends.

Leo: We are.

Billie: What? Do the sisters know?

Leo: No, I've never told them.

Billie: Well, why not? Don't you think they should know you have direct access to the gods?

Leo: I didn't tell them because they didn't need to know Billie. They know the gods exist; they fought the Titans.

Billie: Ok, fine, what does he want with you then?

Leo: Well, Billie, we'd know by now if you hadn't dragged me out here.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She opens her mouth to speak and then closes it again, stepping aside so that Leo can pass her._

_ Cut to: a view of Hermes. He stands silent as Leo and Billie make their way back into that attic. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She moves, staring with her mouth open, not taking her eyes off of Hermes. He literally glows as he stands in the attic. His Grecian toga and sandals look as though they'd been made for royalty. Hermes stands at a menacing eight feet tall, looking larger than life._

Leo: I apologize.

Hermes: I must tell you, friend, my time is valuable and not my own.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as Hermes looks directly at her._

Hermes: I have no patience for interruptions.

_Cut to: a view of Billie hanging her head._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He moves toward Hermes, grabbing his attention once again._

Leo: It won't happen again. Please, what is so urgent?

Hermes: I bring word from the gods: from Zeus and Hades. They have located the two Charmed witches.

Billie: …in hell?

_Cut to: a view of Leo whipping around to face Billie. _

Leo: Billie!

Billie: Sorry.

Hermes: They are in Hades. They were located and are now being held in a nameless location.

Leo: By Hades himself?

Hades: Correct. Hope is not lost however.

Leo: There's a way we can get them back?

_Cut to: a view of Hermes nodding. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks over his shoulder to Billie and then back at Hermes. _

Leo: How?

Hermes: The remaining sisters will travel to Hades.

Billie: Are you kidding me?

Leo: Billie, be quiet.

_Cut to: a view of Billie boldly stepping towards Hermes. _

Billie: You want Prue and Paige to go to hell to find Piper and Phoebe, who turned their backs not only on their family but the entire magical community, and for what?

Leo: Billie.

Billie: No, Leo. How far is this going to go? This whole time the…Powers that Be or whatever has been playing with us. All of us and I'm sick of it. I've studied Hades, the god and the location, and both are bad, very bad. Prue and Paige won't be able to just grab them and come back. They'd have to fight again, and losing means that more than Piper and Phoebe's souls would be lost forever: Prue and Paige souls would be lost too.

_Cut to: a view of Leo looking to Hermes. _

Leo: Is that true?

_Cut to: a view of Hermes nodding again. _

Hermes: Decide quickly what you will do. The window of opportunity closes soon. I will return.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Leo. They back away as wind swirls wildly around Hermes, surrounding him until he disappears. _

_ Cut to: a view of the heavens. Andi stands behind Jenna, who is listening in on a nearby Elders' conversation with another Elder. They speak in their native tongue. _

_ Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks up at Jennah as he chuckles under his breath, and lightly smacks his arm._

Andi: What are they talking about?

Jennah: You.

Andi: Obviously.

Jennah: They think you're trouble and that we should lock you up…and torture you.

Andi: Great.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah as he turns to face Andi._

Jennah: They won't though. They trust me to watch over you. Besides, we do that and use you at the same time.

Andi: Use me for what?

Jennah: The sisters are in Hades. We need your help to get them back.

Andi: You want me to go back to the Underworld?

Jennah: Hades is a little lower. The Underworld is where your kind dwells and underneath is where the evil souls of the world are sent. Didn't you know that?

Andi: How did the Charmed Ones get there then? The sisters were innately good, despite the fact that they were heavily tainted with evil.

Jennah: Pyrrha sent them, to get them out of the way.

Andi: And why do you think I'll help you? I could care less about the Charmed Ones.

Jennah: You'll help me because I saved your life; even now I am saving your life. There is no way out of here except through me. So, you'll cooperate, or I'll leave you here to be torn apart. Take your pick.

Andi: Fine.

Jennah: Fine.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah beginning to orb out. Andi quickly grabs onto his arm and forces him to come back._

Andi: I meant fine, I'll cooperate.

Jennah: Why do you make me fight you?

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She rolls her eyes._

Andi: What do I have to do?

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He enters through the front, double doors and is quickly greeted by Paige. She immediately grabs his hand and places it onto her round stomach where the twins are moving around. _

Henry: That's incredible.

Paige: Yeah. They move like that every time I say your name.

Henry: Really?

Paige: Yes. They're completely safe, Henry.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. The smile fades from his face as he removes his hand from Paige's belly. HE moves past her. Paige follows him._

Paige: Henry. I said they're safe. They aren't in danger anymore.

Henry: They'll be in danger as long as you're in this fight Paige.

Paige: Henry, I can't stop being a witch. I just can't. It's who I am. I thought you understood that.

Henry: That wasn't what I was talking about Paige and you know it. I meant as long as you're fighting for them, they're in danger.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She steps back, hands on her hips, and hangs her head. _

Paige: Piper and Phoebe are in hell, Henry. I can't fight for them anymore.

Henry: I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige nodding. She looks at Henry as he steps up to her, hugging her. _

Henry: Promise me this is over. Promise and we can go back to the way things were.

_ Cut to: a view of Paige still in Henry's arms._

Henry: Promise me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue coming down the stairs with Leo and Billie._

Prue: Paige, great news.

_Cut to: a view of Paige pulling away from Henry._

Paige: What?

Prue: There's a way to get Piper and Phoebe back.

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking up at Henry._

Paige: But I thought you said…

Prue: I know what I said, all right, but that was before I talked to Leo. Hermes came to him can you believe it?

Billie: He said you could go to Hades and find them the fine print is that you and Prue could lose your souls.

Henry: What?

Billie: That's the catch.

Henry: That's a hell of a catch.

Leo: Look I know this is a long shot, but it's the last shot we have. Hades is dangerous yes, but the gods know what they're doing.

Henry: Oh, just like they knew what they were doing when they allowed the sisters to be turned in the first place.

Leo: I know it's horrible, what they did to us…to the girls, but we know from history that even though the gods aren't always rational or fair, they always have a plan. Everything from Phoebe's premonition about Prue, to Prue and Piper's soul swap, to Piper and Phoebe becoming evil, to now is leading up to something.

_Cut to: a view of Leo looking at each of his family members. _

Leo: I don't know what that thing is but it's bigger than anything we've ever faced. I know that simply because we've never been put through so much. There is a reason for everything, especially this. They wouldn't send Hermes himself here to tell us to save them if your souls, Prue and Paige, would be lost in the process. You will find them and bring them back.

Paige: It's still risky. I'm sorry Leo but I can't blindly believe the way you do…I have…

_Cut to: a view of Paige sneaking a look back to Henry. _

Paige: …other obligations that I have to consider.

Prue: I understand that Paige, ok, and I understand the risk. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that I didn't go through everything I've been through, all right, you haven't fought all of this time just to lose them now. We're so close to saving them, so close, and if there's the slightest bit of hope for them, I have to believe that we can do this. I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't, all right, and I know you will too.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He looks down to Paige waiting for her answer._

Paige: Let's do it…

_Cut to: a view of Paige refusing to look up at Henry._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Smiling, she heads into the kitchen followed by Leo and Billie. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He grabs Paige's arm unable to find words._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She whispers to Henry, still refusing to look at Henry._

Paige: I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Henry shoving his hands deep into his pockets. His chin begins to shake as he tries not to cry, watching Paige leave him to follow Prue into the kitchen. _

_Cut to: a view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Coop stands on the top staring out into nothing. He breathes shallowly at first and with every passing moment the intensity of his breath increases until he is breathing very heavily. Eventually, he completely breaks down, falling to his knees with tears streaming down his face. _

_ Cut to: a view of wind swirling around behind Coop. He stands as a man appears behind him. He is dressed similarly to Hermes; he glows slightly, however he carries a golden quiver of arrows and a bow on his back, and beautiful, majestic white wings are perched on his back._

Coop: Eros, what are you doing here?

Eros: I've come to see you.

Coop: Oh really?

Eros: Yes.

Coop: Why?

Eros: I've come to help.

Coop: Are you kidding me? You've never gotten off your golden throne to help me before. Why should I believe you'd help me now?

Eros: Coop.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he backs away._

Coop: Don't do that… don't say my name like you know me.

Eros: You're not willing to let me help you.

Coop: You're damn right I'm not willing. You could've helped me before this all started.

Eros: I couldn't. You know this.

Coop: Bull! You're a god, Eros, the god of love; you can do anything you want with or without Zeus' knowledge.

Eros: The rules state tha…

Coop: Don't you dare recite the rules to me you hypocritical bastard.

_Cut to: a view of Eros. He says nothing as Coop glares at him defiantly. _

Eros: I am sorry.

Coop: Don't say that to me either. Just…just tell me what you're doing here.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He sighs heavily and takes a step toward Eros. _

Coop: What are you doing here, Dad?

_Cut to: a view of Eros looking down intently at Coop, his son. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the attic. Prue and Paige stand in front Hermes while Billie and Leo stand back, looking on. _

Hermes: You must beware. For the living, Hades is more a state of mind than a place of being.

Prue: What does that mean?

Hermes: Hades will use your mind against you anyway he can.

Leo: In other words, don't believe everything you see.

Prue: Sounds simple enough.

Hermes: Hades will also stifle your magical affinities.

Paige: We won't have our powers.

Hermes: No.

Prue: How do we get back?

Hermes: You will return.

Prue: How?

_Cut to: a view of Hermes. He moves back from Prue and Paige. _

Hermes: Are you ready?

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Paige as they glance nervously at each other._

_Cut to: a view of Hermes. He slams his hands together and instantly Prue and Paige disappear. _

_ Cut to: a view of Hermes. He turns to face Billie and Leo, before disappearing himself. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo and Billie glancing at each other._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3 **

_Cut to: a view of Prue standing with her eyes closed. She opens to find herself standing in a black, empty room. _

Prue: Hello? Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She spins around, finding nothing. Suddenly, something white whips behind Prue's back. She turns to see what it was and finds nothing. Again, something flies behind her back and she turns to investigate, again finding nothing. _

Prue: Who's there?

_Cut to: a view of white, transparent ghosts rising out of the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She whirls around nervously as the ghosts begin flying all around her. _

_ Cut to: a view of a light beginning to grow in the distance. In the light, Prue can see Piper. _

Prue: Piper? Piper, is that you?

_Cut to: a view of Prue making her way to the light and Piper. _

Prue: Piper. Can you hear me? Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She is knocked off her feet when a ghost abruptly blocks her way. _

Ghost: Where do you think you're going? You belong with us…

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks all around her to find the ghosts now surrounding her, laughing as they look down on her._

Ghost: …in the house of the dead.

_Cut to: a view of Prue, horrified. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She lies sleeping in her bed at the manor. After a moment, she wakes up and sits up on her elbows groggily looking around the room. She sits up and pulls back the covers. Getting out of bed, she moves to the mirror where she looks at herself to find that her stomach is flat._

Paige: Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to the side and lifts up her shirt. She grows panicked as she feels her stomach. _

Paige: Oh my god!

_Cut to: a view of Paige storming out of her bedroom._

Paige: Henry! Prue! Is anyone here?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She runs up to the attic and finds Billie mixing potions._

Paige: Billie!

Billie: What's up doc?

Paige: Something's wrong.

Billie: What's up doc?

Paige: My babies…they're gone.

Billie: Paige.

Paige: I know it's…it's crazy but look at my stomach. It's flat. My babies are gone.

Billie: Paige! Are you listening to me?

Paige: Yes…what Billie… I told you…

Billie: Paige?

Paige: Billie! I'm talking to you.

Billie: Ok, when you're ready to not ignore me, I'll be here.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She turns her back on Paige to continue working. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige, frustrated she leaves the room. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige running down the staircase and into the kitchen. She enters to find Henry sitting at the kitchen table._

Paige: Oh my god, Henry, you'll never believe what's happening. I woke up this morning and…

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He stares straight ahead, not listening to Paige at all. _

Paige: Henry. Are you listening to me? I'm trying to tell you something important. Henry!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She waves her hand in front of Henry's face and then gives up when he acts as if she's not there. She hears thumps and crashes coming from the basement. Moving to the door, she heads down the stairs._

Paige: Hello?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stops on the staircase when she sees Phoebe huddled in a corner rocking back and forth with her hands covering her head. Random objects fly from one side of the room to the other, violently crashing into the wall before flying back to the other side and repeating the cycle. _

Paige: Phoebe. Phoebe!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She attempts to move further down the staircase but is nearly impaled as a bookshelf comes speeding toward her. She quickly backs up the staircase again. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She rocks back and forth relentlessly as Paige looks on helplessly._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue on her feet once again. She whirls trying to face the accusing ghosts surrounding her._

Ghost: Where do you think you're going?

Ghost 2: You belong with us.

Prue: No.

Ghost: Did you really think we'd let you go?

Prue: I…I don't belong here anymore. I'm alive.

Ghost 3: How alive are you Prudence?

Ghost: A heartbeat doesn't mean you reside in the land of the living.

Prue: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ghost 2: Sure you do Prue.

Ghost 3: Your family buried you…placed you in the ground where your body turned to dust.

Ghost 2: Don't you think it's just a matter of time before you'll go back?

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she covers her ears, shaking her head._

Prue: Shut up.

Ghost 3: You know it's where you belong.

Ghost: After all, home is where the heart is.

Ghost 2: They took you out of the earth, Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Removing her hands from her ears, she stares death in the face._

Ghost 3: And now the earth wants you back.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She is caught off guard as something backhands her across the face out of nowhere. She stumbles backward holding onto her wounded cheek and sees three gnarled, slimy demons hunched and heading her way. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She tries to use her powers against them and fails._

Prue: Oh, no powers. Umm…

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She brings her hands up, blocking a swing from one of the demons while delivering a swift kick to another in the chest. Holding on to the first demon's arm she's able to swing him around so that he stumbles backward before moving on to duck a punch from the third advancing demon. _

_ Cut to: a view of the first demon. He recovers quickly and moves to attack Prue. He stops suddenly and begins to quiver before he bursts into flame with a scream._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. The demon vanquish catches her attention and for a split second she is distracted. The second demon delivers a nasty blow to her stomach and knocks Prue off of her feet. She crawls backward as the remaining two demons advance on her._

_ Cut to: a view of the ghosts. They linger and laugh cruelly._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She stops moving as the two demons simultaneously come to a halt. She watches, astounded, as they begin to tremble and then erupt into flame, one after the other. After a moment, she gets back onto her feet, shaking herself as the ghosts once more surround her._

Ghost: What's the matter Prue? Are you scared…

Prue: Shut up.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She stands a little taller._

Prue: You don't know me. I'm stronger than you think and this…this is a trick. My mind playing games with me making me think I belong with you but I don't. I don't belong here at all. I live…I eat…I breathe…I fight. I'm solid, and my heart beats with a yearning to live. Now if you'll excuse me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She begins walking towards the light and Piper. The ghosts bar her way again, and she smiles with confidence then continues to walk. Prue passes right through them with ease and then stops and turns back to face them._

Prue: You see? We're not the same at all. You're just an illusion.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She watches as the ghosts, angry, dissipate. Then, turning to face Piper again, Prue takes a deep breath and continues on. She moves slowly passing through the remaining darkness and into the light. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She sits on the floor in a grey room. Children's toys are scattered all around her and in her hand she holds a picture of Chris, Wyatt, and Leo. Her clothes are tattered and covered in ash and her hair is in a fury atop her head. She doesn't notice Prue slowly approaching her._

Prue: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She reaches Piper and then slowly sits down next to her._

Prue: Piper, can you hear me?

Piper: I hear you Prudence. I always hear you. I hear everyone.

Prue: What are you talking about? Who do you hear?

Piper: Them… the one on top, the boy…and the other.

Prue: Leo…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She hangs her head. _

Prue: Wyatt and Chris.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She is startled when Piper unexpectedly throws the picture frame against a wall violently._

Piper: Don't you talk about them! Don't you say their names ever! Do you hear me! Don't say their names!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands and moves randomly through the room while Prue watches. _

Prue: Piper.

Piper: They're gone. They're all gone. They left me here…with the ghosts.

Prue: Piper. Do you know where you are?

Piper: Of course I know where I am. I'm dead like you.

Prue: I'm not dead Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks away wistfully as if recalling a memory._

Piper: No. I wish.

Prue: Excuse me?

_Cut to: a view of Prue getting to her feet._

Piper: I keep trying. They won't let me.

Prue: Piper, what…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She holds out her arms, revealing track marks up and down them. Some are red and swollen, still healing, while others look months old and scarred. _

Prue: Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She moves toward Piper reaching for her arms, but Piper pulls away. It's then that Prue notices the scarred line across Piper's throat. _

Prue: Piper!

Piper: I tried.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She goes to a corner of the room that until now Prue has not noticed. In the corner is lies a bag soiled in blood. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She watches in horror as Piper dumps out the contents of the bag. Several knives stained with her blood tumble out onto the floor. _

Piper: But they wouldn't let me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue looks at Piper aghast. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She tries repeatedly to move down the staircase to where Phoebe is huddled but risks being hit with a flying object every time._

Paige: Phoebe! Phoebe, stop it! Phoebe, can you hear me?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She huddles in the corner, relentlessly rocking back and forth. Tears stream down her face uncontrollably as her body trembles violently._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She gears herself up to try an orb. She throws up her hands when she finds that it doesn't work._

Paige: Ugh, fine! Phoebe, listen to me. This is all a trick. Ok, it's just your mind playing games. Phoebe, you have to come with me ok? We've got to get out of here now.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes no notice of Paige. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes a brave step forward tentatively. The flying objects immediately disappear. Paige looks around, startled, and then after a moment continues down the stairs. She reaches the bottom level and begins to head for Phoebe when four demons appear out of nowhere on either side of her. _

_ Cut to: a view of the demons, two on each side, as they begin to growl ferociously. _

Paige: Ok, four demons, no powers, this should be a breeze.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She moves back, dodging the first demon hurling himself toward her. Paige blocks a kick from the next demon and then distributes a swift kick of her own sending him flying backwards. _

_ Cut to: a view of two demons ambushing Paige from behind. They grab her by the arms, holding her so that she is open to attack. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks on terrified as the two remaining demons advance on her. One stops mid-stride and explodes in a pile of dust, and a moment later, the other explodes as well. _

_ Cut to: a view of the demons holding Paige. They are as surprised as Paige when the demons are vanquished and are even more surprised when Paige manages to free one of her arms and knocks a demon across the nose with her elbow. Then she twists to grab the other by the shoulders and push him as hard as she can onto the floor. She turns to face the demon behind her just as he bursts into dust. _

_ Cut to: a view of the remaining demon on the ground as Paige turns toward him. Seconds later, Paige is watching as he too violently turns to dust. _

Paige: Um…ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She quickly goes to Phoebe and carefully tries to remove her hands from her head. _

Paige: Phoebe, please stop this. It's ok. Listen to me; everything is ok now.

Phoebe: It's not ok. It's not ok. It's not ok.

Paige: What's happening sweetie?

Phoebe: Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Paige: Phoebe. We have to get out of here. What's happening to you…it's just a side effect of being here. We have to go.

Phoebe: Go where? Go where? Go where?

Paige: Home.

Phoebe: Can't go. Can't go. Can't go…home.

Paige: Why not?

Phoebe: Not wanted. Not wanted. Not… just not.

Paige: Phoebe. That's not true. I came to save you.

Phoebe: Can't be saved. Nope. Can't save me. There's nothing. There's nothing here.

Paige: Phoebe, what are you talking about?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks up suddenly as the door to basement slams open. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands moving to the door, and then backs toward Phoebe who has also gotten to her feet. _

Paige: Ok, Phoebe, we have to get out of here now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns to Phoebe and notices blood caking her shirt surrounding a huge whole in her chest._

Paige: Oh my god, Phoebe. What happened to you?

Phoebe: He comes. He comes. He comes…everyday, and he cuts. He cuts…he cuts it out.

Paige: He cuts it out. He cuts what out?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She starts to cry again as sounds of a knife being sharpened fill the air. The whole in her chest closes up and disappears._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks up to the door again. Coop emerges from the shadows. A large knife brandished in his hand as he descends the staircase._

Phoebe: …my heart.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Her face is frozen in shock as she looks at Coop, and then looks back to Phoebe again. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4 **

_ Cut to: a view of Piper's bloody knives scattered on the floor of her grey room. Piper kneels down; fingering the blade of a particular jagged edged knife reverently, and then picks it up in her hand. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She tries hard, but unsuccessfully, to not show how wounded she is by Piper's state of being._

Prue: You try to kill yourself.

_Cut to: a view of Piper nodding._

Piper: Yes…everyday…hundreds of times. The blood melts away, but I stay here. I stay and I try.

Prue: How long have you been here Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking off into nowhere. Still crouched down she begins rocking back and forth._

Piper: Forever…one hundred years today. Never stops. Keeps going. Everyday. Without them.

_Cut to: a view of Piper shifting her focus to Prue._

Piper: Is this hell?

Prue: Yes.

Piper: My hell. Everyday shedding blood…no life…no death. There's nothing but blood.

Prue: I can get you out Piper. You have to come with me ok?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She moves toward Piper but Piper backs away quickly holding out the knife towards Prue. _

Piper: No. Can't go. Someone has to pay.

Prue: Piper, just listen…

Piper: I can't. Can't go. Can't live…until I die.

Prue: What?

Piper: There's nothing but blood. The blood must flow.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Before she can stop it Piper has drawn the blade against the skin of her forearm, causing it to bleed profusely. _

Prue: Piper no!

Piper: Must die to live.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Prue screams as she drags the blade deeper against her other arm. Blood falls freely to the ground. _

Prue: Piper!

Piper: I'm so sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Crying uncontrollably she places the blade against her neck. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She steps forward, terrified to witness her sister's suicide. _

Prue: Piper wait!

Piper: Prue, I have to! Blood must flow!

Prue: Fine.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She quickly scoops a knife off of the floor and holds it to her own throat. _

Prue: Then it'll be mine.

Piper: You'll die. You're soul will be lost.

Prue: Maybe.

Piper: I can't let you. Not for me. Don't spill your blood for me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She comes close to Piper, still holding the knife in place against herself._

Prue: You still don't understand do you Piper? I'd do anything for you.

_Cut to: a view of Prue quickly slicing her neck with the knife. Piper reaches forward, with her own bloody hand, holding onto Prue's neck as her body falls to the ground._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as their eyes meet. A light grows in the distance behind them, overcoming everything else present, blinding._

_ Cut to: a view of the light dimming to reveal Paige standing protectively in front of Phoebe as Coop slowly glides down the staircase at to the basement. _

Paige: Phoebe we have to fight. We have to get out of here. Coop, don't do this.

Phoebe: He can't hear you. He can't hear you. Can't hear, no.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Not him. Not him. Not really… this is hell. He's not here.

Paige: You know where you are?

Phoebe: Of course, of course, of course…I know. I know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns around, grabbing Phoebe by the shoulders and giving her a little shake._

Paige: Phoebe, snap out of it. We have to escape.

Phoebe: Can't escape. Not me, no. I must stay. Must stay to die.

Paige: What? Phoebe, no!

Phoebe: Must die. Yes.

Paige: Why? Why do you have to?

Phoebe: Someone has to pay.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She whirls around just as Coop reaches them. She kicks out swiftly, hitting him in the stomach, and sends him falling off of his feet. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe as Paige faces her again. _

Paige: Why this? Why?

Phoebe: He must have blood. Always blood. It washes evil away… gives life. Always blood. Always blood.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks back at Coop, growing more frantic with each passing second as Coop regroups and stands to his feet. _

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Paige: Phoebe.

Phoebe: You must go now. He comes. He comes for me.

Paige: Does it have to be your blood?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as Paige turns towards her._

Paige: Does it have to be your blood, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Don't. Of course…of course…of course…must be.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Defiantly she faces Coop again._

Phoebe: Don't. Don't…not for me. Not for me…don't.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She kicks Coop's hand, knocking the knife to the ground. Picking it up, she turns to face Phoebe._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Her hands become stained in her blood as she opens her shirt to reveal where Paige should stab her, but Paige only shakes her head. _

Paige: No Phoebe. I can do this for you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. Before she can blink, she witnesses Paige plunge the knife deep into her chest. She catches Paige as she falls to the ground, placing hr bloody hand over where Paige has stabbed herself. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe locking eyes with each other as a light grows behind them, consuming everything else; blinding. _

_ Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The Source and Pyrrha stand facing each other chanting in Latin, as Pyrrha's priest circles them. The Priest carries incense in his hand and chants in a demonic language._

_Cut to: a view of the Priest. He backs away as Pyrrha and the Source are lifted into the air. The Source's body begins to twitch as Pyrrha becomes more god-like._

_ Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. Growing rapidly, her body seems to consume the whole cave. Lightening sparks from her hands as the ground begins to tremble._

_ Cut to: a view of the Source. He is illuminated from within, and seconds later his body is drawn into Pyrrha's._

_ Cut to: a view of the Priest. He watches, awe struck, as Pyrrha returns to her natural size. When she looks at his, her eyes are black as night. He backs away afraid._

Pyrrha: Fear not. You have been faithful. I will not harm you.

Priest: What? What are you?

Pyrrha: A god.

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She glides away from the Priest and then turns back to face him. _

Pyrrha: Gather the leaders. There is much to be done. We have to prepare.

Priest: Prepare for what my liege?

Pyrrha: My war against the Charmed Ones…against the Power of Four.

Priest: The Power of…but you said they were gone.

Pyrrha: They have the favor of the gods. They'll be back, trust me.

_Cut to: a view of the Priest as Pyrrha begins to exit. _

Pyrrha: Come. We must prepare for their arrival.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie in the kitchen. She sits at the kitchen table absent-mindedly plays with a bowl of cereal. She is oblivious as Leo enters the kitchen wearing a suit. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks at Billie staring into nowhere and then begins making a pot of coffee. _

Leo: Billie? Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Billie jumping in surprise. Part of her cereal spills onto the table. _

Billie: Huh? What?

Leo: Are you okay?

Billie: Yeah. I'm great.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He comes around to the table with a coffee mug in hand as Billie begins cleaning up her mess. _

Leo: Billie.

Billie: Ok! I'm awful. We haven't heard from Prue or Paige since yesterday. Hermes refuses to answer your calls. Henry was out all night long and still isn't back. Coop isn't responding either. They're all dead.

Leo: Billie.

Billie: I was even desperate enough to call Josias, the whitelighter from hell who's been missing forever, and even he isn't answering.

Leo: No one wants him here Billie, and with Tyler gone, he has no reason to be here.

Billie: I know that Leo but he's a whitelighter for god's sake.

Leo: Billie, I think you're over-reacting. Henry's working and so is Coop. They need outlets too, you know: something that takes them away from everything happening here.

Billie: Mortals…they can't handle anything.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He chuckles as he places his coffee mug on the counter._

Leo: Tell me about it.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. Billie follows behind him as he heads for the front door._

Billie: Where are you going?

Leo: My family court hearing is this morning remember? Victor and I have to meet the lawyer early.

Billie: Oh right. I'm sorry I forgot. Do you need me to go with you?

Leo: No. I'll be all right. Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She watches as Leo straightens his tie. _

Billie: You look great. Good luck, Leo.

Leo: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She holds the door as Leo exits and then closes it behind him. Billie turns her attention to the staircase and heads upstairs. On the second level, thinking she hears voices, continues up to the attic. Inside, Billie stops just inside the door, shocked at the sight of Prue and Paige standing inside with their backs toward her. _

Billie: Prue. Paige. When did you get back? What…

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Paige. They turn simultaneously to face Billie, revealing Piper and Phoebe standing side by side behind them. _

Billie: Whoa. Ho…are they…are you…back?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks over at the three women standing next to her; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, side by side. _

Prue: Yeah. We're back.

_Cut to: a view of Billie looking at the four sisters. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige standing together: the Power of Four._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
